My Ninja Way
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: Noriyuki was part of a clan that had no actual goals, always fighting because they felt it was their duty. Nori, at the young age of 5 finally decides she wants to move to Konoha, a place where their nindo is their pride...and so, she starts her journey, to find her ninja way. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

My Ninja Way  
"Nori"

* * *

Tears streamed down in her face.

_Don't walk away from me!_ She wanted to scream, watching the figure of the mans back as he walked further and further away from her with long steps. Strong and determined. He wasn't coming back to help her stand on her own two feet. She lowered her head, staring at the floor as she watched through blurry eyes as her tears hit the floor.

She had no one to rely on despite constantly being surrounded by others. She wanted someone to be there for her, to lead her the way, become her light. She needed someone, anyone.

Would someone ever wipe her tears?

.

.

.

"Noriyuki-chan, please come in."

Nori's heartbeat sped up and as she followed her new sensei's request she averted her eyes to the floor boards as she turned around and walked into the classroom, feeling the curious eyes of her new classmates observing her questionably. _Don't feel, don't feel_. She repeated her fathers words over in her head, only to realize she no longer was under his control.

So hesitantly, she let her nervousness show as she stopped beside Iruka, tensing when his hand rested on her back. "This is Noboru Noriyuki, she has recently moved to Konoha and has just settled in. Please treat her with care." She was confused at his kind words.

In fact, Konoha residents had been very kind to her. It was nothing like that in her clan, she felt like the people here were deceiving her, but she knew that was not the truth. The people here had just grew up around this kindness, so they found it natural.

"Noboru clan?" She heard someone murmur. "Isn't that clan the one that specializes in ice and snow, or something?"

"Eh?! Now that you mention is I do remember hearing that clan name before..."

Nori could feel her palms cooling, and she didn't doubt that there was probably a white mist forming around her hands. She started silently panicking, and she could feel Iruka tense beside her as he suddenly felt cool air his his legs. He knew of the Noboru clan, and when the younger ones started developing their ability with ice and snow that when they felt immense emotion their powers got out of control. That was happening to Nori.

Nori jumped when Iruka clapped his hand loudly, immediately the mist and coldness forming around her palms disappeared as if Iruka had startled it away. He smiled down at her, "would you like to say anything, Noriyuki-chan?" Nori blinked in surprise up at him, her fisted hand slowly become loose.

"Nori..." She said, causing Iruka to lean closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She glanced up at her classmates for the first time, nervously observing them for a moment. "Call me... Nori."

.

.

.

"Um... Sensei?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to fight my friend." Choji said as he stood across from Shikamaru.

Nori looked up from the ground in surprise, they were sparring this class?

Iruka answered her question. "No, this isn't about hitting." He said quickly, "this is just some shinobi hand-to-hand combat! Even the Hokage got stronger by sparring." Suddenly, Shikamaru turned and stepped out of the white circle with his hands in his pockets.

"Sensei, can you put me out for stepping out of bounds?" He asked.

Finally, after a arguing a little and couple of comments from the other students, Iruka agreed as he shook his head. "Shikamaru, Choji, give the Unison Sign." He said. Nori looked up a little more, this being her favorite part. She looked down pleased once Shikamaru and Choji had gave the Unison Sign. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes!"

Nori jumped, a little startled as a blonde boy in front of her suddenly screamed as his fist shot up. She blinked in confusion, how had she not noticed this boy before. He had a different aura around him, it gave her a weird tingling sensation in her fingertips as she felt her hairs on her arms stand up.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke, step forward." Now she knew about him, the girls in the class constantly talked about him. She watched as the two of them stopped in front of each other, the Naruto boy screaming out he wasn't going to lose as Sasuke stared at him blankly.

Nori tilted her head slightly, noticing they were complete opposites. Naruto had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was loud, while Sasuke had black hair and dark eyes and was strangely intimidating and quiet.

She turned her head when she heard a quiet girl named Hinata start mumbling some words, only to get cut off as the girl beside her screamed 'Sasuke-kun!' loudly. Then she heard Iruka say 'Start!' and when she turned her head, her ice blue eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was already laying on the ground, Sasuke's fist inches away from his face.

_Wow_. She unintentionally shrunk back slightly when she saw the look of hate in Sasuke's eyes. This was why she was intimidated by him. She watched silently, like she always did as Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly walked towards each other to do the Unison sign, only when their hands were inches away from each other they both reached up and grabbed the others shirts.

"You want me to beat you again, you loser?!" Sasuke snapped, glaring in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened. "You-!" They were both pushed away from each other by Iruka and not so long after Naruto ran off, jumping over the fence as he stuck out his tongue.

Nori silently backed away when Sasuke's fan girls instantly started crowding, her eyes trailed on Naruto as he stood behind the fence at a distance, alone and angry. She didn't miss the look of sadness and confusion, something she often used to feel while living with her clan.

Uzumaki... Naruto, she was positive she would remember that name.


	2. Chapter 2

My Ninja Way  
"Team Seven"

* * *

Nori walked into her class, her eyes staring at the ground like she did every day. She wasn't wearing the ninja head band she had received yesterday at graduation, she felt out of place. She noticed that everyone's head bands were mostly around their foreheads, proudly wearing them.

It had been a few years since she came to Konoha, no friends yet. And much like when she was younger, Nori wore a black shirt and dark blue pants that hugged her legs comfortably.

She sat down, looking at her hands when she placed them flat on the desk and observed them for a few moments, her lips tilting up slightly when the desk around her hands didn't start frosting. _I'm slowly gaining control._

"Na-ru-to!"

Suddenly, she was winded when another body collided with hers from behind and she flew forward in her seat, her stomach slamming against the desk. She flinched as her hand went to stomach while her other remained on the desk, unaware that her sudden pain caused her emotions to run wild and the desk under her hand was now frosting slowly.

She glance behind her, confused when she find Sasuke and Naruto spitting and wiping their mouths while Sasuke's fan girls went nuts. What the hell happened to cause Naruto to bump into her?

.

.

.

Meanwhile, all the Jounin surrounded a crystal ball that sat in front of the Hokage. They all watched as the view went from Sasuke, to Naruto and then to the red headed girl holding her stomach silently.

Kurenai blinked. "What's... that?" She asked in confusion, pointing towards the whiteness forming around the red heads hand.

Kakashi frowned, his memory going back to a little girl a couple of years ago being escorted into the village by four jounin as she cried her heart out. That was the little girl.

The Hokage grunted. "She's from the Noboru clan." He said, observing the jounin's interested expressions as they looked at the silent girl with more interest. "Her name's Noriyuki." Then the view went back to Naruto when he was attacked by a group of girls, all the jounin staring in shock. The Hokage's lips tilted upwards. "As usual, that Naruto's the center of attention."

.

.

.

Nori turned around when Naruto attempted to stutter out an apology without having to say her name, he didn't know it. She blinked in surprise seeing frost forming around her other hand and quickly brought it to her lap as she urged the frost to disappear and melt quickly.

She didn't know how to dismiss the frost and ice she made, even though her clan members did. She had left her clan too early to learn anything more than the history of the Noboru's.

"...and Noboru Noriyuki."

Everyone went silent as Nori looked up in surprise, her blue eyes widening in confusion. Huh? She looked around the room nervously, wondering what was happening. How long did she space out for? Then she heard Iruka naming off teams, oh right, they were doing genin teams today. She heard him name off team 8 after he said her name and she knew that her team was 7.

But who was in her team?

She quickly glanced behind her seeing everyone moving towards their new team mates, but no one was coming towards her. Ah, did they not want her on their team? Instantly, she started feeling nervous. And instead of like normal people when they feel nervous their palms sweat, hers started to become colder.

"Noboru."

She flinched hearing Sasuke's voice calling her last name, she had never actually talked to him ever since she came to the Academy. In fact, she never talked to anyone, when was the last time she had talked to someone? She turned around slowly, resisting the urge to shoot her eyes to the ground. She opened her mouth to stutter out a question, but failed miserably.

Suddenly, Sakura who was sitting beside him sighed. "Come here, silly." She said and once again, Nori failed to form words.

Sasuke just stared. "You're in our team." He stated causing Nori's fist to clench as her stomach dropped. Same team as Sasuke? _Oh no, oh no. _Then she saw Naruto sitting beside Sakura and her stomach dropped, him too?!

Then everyone started moving as they broke for lunch and Sakura piped up, her eyes sparkling. "How about we all have lunch together?" She asked happily. _Lunch with Sasuke-kun!_ She thought in her head. Then she turned to Nori once more, "right, Nori?! We should all...?" Sakura blinked as she let her sentence trail off, her eyes darting around the class room.

Nori was gone.

.

.

.

Nori burst out of the Academy, her breathing fast as she ran. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, she happened to be on the same team with the three people who were absolutely opposite to her. Would they work well together? She continued to run, only to bump into someone.

Before she hit the ground, a hand curled around her upper arm and pulled her up to her feet once more. Her head shot up and she blinked in surprise seeing a silver haired jounin, one of his eyes covered by his headband while the lower half of his face was cover.

"Hey, there." Although his mask had moved slightly, Nori wasn't sure if he had smiled or not. She opened her mouth to say sorry, but he put his hand on her head. "You don't have to force yourself, could you come with me for a moment?" He asked.

After a few moments of observing him to make sure he wasn't some sort of a pervert, Nori nodded.

.

.

.

Nori wrapped her arms around herself, frowning as she blankly stared at the ground of the roof. The jounin had made her wait here for some reason and then he left her, _two _hours ago! She nervously glanced around, should she leave? But that man was a jounin, and he seemed like a nice one, would he be angry if she left?

"Yo," Nori almost jumped three feet in the air when a hand patted her shoulder. She swung around in shock and saw the jounin from earlier.

"Ah! It's Nori!" Nori turned at the sound of Sakura's loud voice, blinking in surprise when she saw both Sasuke and Naruto there as well. "Where did you go? Suddenly you were gone, I didn't even get to eat lunch with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura trailed off, opening her eyes when Nori didn't answer. "Ah! Never mind, then!" She groaned causing Nori to lower her head slightly.

Like she said, total opposites.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Their sensei said, causing Sakura to look up from her place between Nori and Sasuke. "State your name, likes, dislikes, your dreams, and hobbies." He said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei. Since you were two hours late!" Naruto said and Sakura instantly backed him up, although Sasuke was quiet, Nori could tell he was interested also by the way his eyes turned from blank to more having more life. That was something she became quite good at, observing others and their natural movements to different emotions.

The jounin scratched the back of his neck. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams..." He trailed off before moving on. "I have no hobbies."

He was lying. Nori buried half her face in her crossed arms that laid on her knees as she stared at her sensei, seeing his look of interest and slight shock when he found she was observing him so closely, obviously she had figured him out yet she had no intention of voicing her thoughts.

Sakura sighed, "so all we learned was his name."

Kakashi sighed also. "Since you're so hyper, you go first, pinkie." He said. Nori sat silently and listened through everyone's different introductions, Sakura's obsession with Sasuke, Naruto's love for Ramen, Sasuke's scary goal. Revival of his clan? She passed a few thoughts around in her head, rather confused about what he was talking about. Then finally, dread settled in her stomach when Kakashi's eyes flickered towards her and she realized it was her turn.

"...and you?" He asked.

Nori remained quiet. She wondered if she looked as nervous as she felt. After a few moments Sakura spoke up. "It's no use, sensei." She said, it wasn't in a mean way, but it still made a small flare stir up in Nori's stomach when Sakura continued. "I don't think anyone's heard her talk besides the first day she came to the Academy."

Naruto blinked as he looked at the red head sitting beside him more closely, he had noticed her before because he heard some of the boys in the class were crushing on her when they were younger but he hadn't really been interested in her. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard her talk more than once.

"Hmm...?" Kakashi leaned forward as he ignored Sakura, his eyes strayed on Nori seeing an emotion flash across her ice blue eyes. Nori's lips tilted downwards when Sakura continued to try and tell Kakashi that she was going to speak. "Are you going to answer the question? First your name..." Kakashi urged on.

Nori opened her mouth, only Sakura cut her off once more.

"Sen-sei! I told you, she's mute."

Nori's hands went ice cold instantly, "I'm not mute." Her voice come out strongly, much stronger than she had intended it to. Her sensei and team mates were shocked as they stared at her. Her face had come out of hiding in her arms slightly as she unintentionally appeared more colder than she would had liked. Then she realized what she'd just done and her face went bright red and she hid her face once more.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto felt coldness under them and they both shot up in surprise. Nori's mouth parted in surprise seeing the step they were all sitting on had ice and frost on it, all coming from her. Sasuke also stood up when his started coming his way.

"W-What did you-?!" Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to silence her. He had been informed of Nori's condition.

"Please stop yelling at her," Kakashi said. "If you keep irritating her it will only get worse."

Nori sucked in a sharp breath. _Control it_. She thought. _Control it, control it, control it! _This place wasn't like her clan, people here wouldn't laugh it off and pat her on the back like people would from her clan.

Sasuke's watched her carefully, she seemed terrified. Afraid they would reject her. His eyes flew across the ice and frost surrounding her with interest. She didn't talk to him, glance at him, never crossed paths with him. It wouldn't hurt to help her out just this once.

Nori's eyes widened when she felt a warm blast of air and she saw a few specks of fire. She looked down and saw her ice and frost was melted, then her head snapped up to Sasuke in surprise seeing him nonchalantly look away. Finally, after a few moments Kakashi relaxed once more. "Now that, that's over with. Let's continue shall we?" He asked and waited for Sakura and Naruto to sit down. Nori had went back into her hunched over, face hidden position. "Please continue," Kakashi said.

Nori stared silent for a minute. _My name_. "My name... is Noboru Noriyuki." She started slowly, "...but... call me Nori."

"Your likes and dislikes." Kakashi helped her out.

Nori thought for a moment. What did she like? "I like... listening in class...?" Her answer come out more like a question. It was silent for a second before Sakura beside her started shaking.

"Umm... Nori," Sakura said slowly, bursting in a fit of giggles. "I think that's something you're obliged to do." Nori's face went bright red, she didn't doubt that it was probably the color of her hair. Sakura tried again, "Is there something that you did with your friends our family that you liked?" Sakura asked.

Nori's eyes returned to the floor. "No ones ever tried... to befriend me." Sakura bit her lip.

"Your family?"

Nori averted her eyes once more, turning her head slightly. "My clan... it's not... their not like that." She mumbled, feeling guilty for making everything go awkward. What was something that she liked? What did she enjoy? After thinking over it, nothing came to mind at first until an image of her running through a field, her arms wide open as her long red hair flew around her. "Ah, wind." She suddenly said.

Naruto blinked. "Wind?" He asked confused. Nori's lips twitched upwards.

"I like the wind." She repeated.

"The wind?" Naruto repeated. "Why would you like the wind? Isn't that kind of..." He trailed off.

Nori's eye brows furrowed. "You asked me what I liked and I said it." She snapped, sniffing lightly as she glared lightly at the ground. The others stared at her in surprise. Was she... pouting? She wanted to get this introduction over with quickly. "I dislike it when their's dust floating around with the wind, and my hobby is... observing people and their reactions..." She said slowly.

Naruto's face paled. "Isn't that kind of creepy?"

Nori looked down when she felt her eye twitch in annoyance. How long had it been since she felt so much emotion? "You didn't state your dreams, Nori-chan." Kakashi said causing Nori to look up once more as she stared ahead searching her mind for her dream.

She had never thought of a goal. Her clan wasn't like that, she was taught differently before she came to Konoha and learned their ways. She hadn't thought of something like a dream. A dream had been something she used to dream of having while she was with her clan. Her fists clenched lightly.

"My dream, is to have a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

My Ninja Way  
"Nindo"

* * *

Nori let out a small squeal in surprise when she was suddenly lifted from the ground, a rope wrapped around her ankle. She stared ahead at everything upside down, swinging side to side. They were doing a survival exercise to see if they would actually become genin. She felt her Konoha head band slip from her kunai pouch that was connected to her waist.

Her eyes widened seeing the black fabric and a flash of metal as the material fluttered past her. She reached out to grab it but it slipped through her fingers and hit the ground shortly after. She stared at it blankly. "How come you don't wear it?"

Startled, she looked up and found Kakashi crouching on the branch she was hanging from. She quickly glanced across the clearing seeing another Kakashi talking to Naruto who was also hanging from a rope tied around a branch. _Oh, replacement jutsu_. She silently looked back up at Kakashi before answering. "It's not my place to wear it." She said.

Before Kakashi could answer Nori heard the sound of a small puff and instantly knew that his replacement was hit with some sort of weapon. By the time she turned her head back to Kakashi from watching Sasuke run from his place in the bushes, her sensei was gone.

She stared at the rope around her ankle. Now, what to do about this...

.

.

.

Nori followed Sakura, knowing that if she called out her name then Kakashi would hear them. She blinked when Sakura suddenly stopped not to far in front of her, before she passed out. Nori's eyes widened and she flew forward bursting out from the brushes into a clearing.

She stumbled forward, crashing into the dirt when she tripped over Sakura's foot. "Ow..." She sighed quietly.

"Nori."

Nori turned and gulped when she saw Sasuke buried in the ground so that only his head showed. Is this why Sakura fainted? Then Nori realized that it was just her and the Uchiha. "Y-Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Help me out of here." He said. After a few seconds Nori crawled over to him nervously, averting her eyes when she started to slowly take away the dirt from around his neck. Suddenly, he hissed. "Hurry up, why are you going so slow?!"

Nori flinched and she heard Sasuke gasp in surprise. She stumbled backwards when she found that the ground around Sasuke was frozen, her being the cause once again. "I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "What ever, I'll do it myself. Just go." He said.

Nori stood on her feet shakily. "S-Sorry." She mumbled before running in the direction she came from. After a minute she came back to the clearing and saw a flash of orange. Naruto! Relief flowed through her she started running towards him, not wanting to be alone.

Her vision become disoriented and she let out a small squeak. Her head spun wildly when she found herself hanging upside down, _again_.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat side by side. Well, Naruto was tied to the stump. Sakura glanced to the side, "uh, sensei. What about Nori?" She asked lightly. All four heads turned to the side, staring at Nori who was hanging upside down by the rope tied around her ankle. Her face turning light pink when their attention was suddenly on her.

"Oh, yeah." Kakashi said and started walking towards her. Once he was in front of her he pulled out a kunai and quickly slashed the rope. Nori flew towards the ground, easily landing on her feet. But her world started spinning once more as she felt light headed and her legs gave out. Kakashi's hands hooked under her armpits and he pulled her to stand up. "Up you go." He said, placing a hand on her head.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Is it just me, or does Kakashi-sensei favor Nori?" She asked.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Well, he did say he hated _us_. Not her."

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Idiots, they're all idiots._

.

.

.

Nori leaned forward slightly, her eyes reading as many names as she could on the KIA stone. They all had just been lectured about the real reason behind this exercise and they were now staring at the stone. Noboru. Nori's eyes widened slightly and she leaned forward even more, her hand reaching out to let her fingers trace over the name.

Noboru Yukiji

That wasn't the only one. Confusion set in her as she trailed her finger over all the names that were all placed in a line. Noboru Keiyuki. Noboru Sayuki. Noboru Miyuki. Noboru Shiroyuki. Noboru Sakayuki. Her eyes grew wide. "S-Sensei..." She called out in disbelief. The others all stared at her, going silent as they watched her fingers trail over the names on stone. Finally, she turned around looking like she was on the verge of tears. "My... my clan members..." She started slowly.

Kakashi frowned. "Did you know them?" He asked and Nori shook her head lightly, turning back to read the names of her clan members. Suddenly feeling sad, these were people she could have possibly known. People she could have bonded with. She pushed aside that problem before finally asking.

"...what are they doing on here?" She asked lightly. "My clan... it's not apart of Konoha. So why..." She said.

"Actually, Nori. The Noboru clan is a part of Konoha." Nori turned to look at him in surprise.

"B-But Naruyuki-sama said..."

Kakashi sighed. "So that's how the Noboru clan sees it now." He said. "Your clan was part of Konoha years ago, this Naruyuki you speak of, his father was one of higher ups in the village and when he caught whiff that the Uchiha clan was massacred he was afraid a large fight would break out in Konoha, so he picked up his clan and left."

Nori's body went stiff. Uchiha clan was massacred? Sasuke had also went still. Nori sighed. "So we ran away." Nori said, voicing Sasuke's exact thoughts causing him to look up in slight surprise. Her hand fell from the stone slowly. "... and to think my clan mentions nothing of this shameful decision now."

So Nori wasn't as close with her clan as everyone had thought.

.

.

.

"Nori, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with you and your clan?" Sakura asked.

The others also seemed to pipe up in interest as Nori put down her ramen bowl softly. "It's nothing too serious. It's just... my clan doesn't believe in such things as goals and dreams in life. Something we learned when we were young was that we fought because it was our duty, if someone had power then it should be used." She said. "I... don't like that way of thinking. So I left." She said.

Naruto stared at her. A clan where their dreams didn't matter. Yet, here his dreams were the only thing he had. How can people in the world be so different?

Naruto grinned, throwing an arm around Nori causing her to let out a small yelp. "Well! You're not with your clan anymore, so you can dream as much as you want!" He laughed as Nori blinked in shock. "We just became official genin, you have lots of time to find your ninja way!"

_Thank you_, she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out as she was tossed around lightly when Naruto started arguing with Sasuke, his arm still hooked around her neck.

She smiled softly. Her ninja way, huh?


End file.
